


risk that i'm taking

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 4x23, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending to 4x23. Klaus and Caroline end Graduation just a bit differently this way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	risk that i'm taking

#1  _blink_

Caroline stands in front of him, in the dark of night in the middle of the football field where she had just graduated early in the day. Klaus stands in front of her, telling her what should be the most exciting news of her day so far.

In her heart, she knows it should be the best graduation present ever, but even seeing Klaus stand in front of her gives her shivers along her arms and inside her. She quickly glances over his outfit and she's not surprised - Klaus always charmed her over with his well tailored suits. She subconsciously steps closer to him, breathing in his musky yet familiar scent.

In the days Klaus has been gone, Caroline's been with Stephan or Bonnie, keeping herself busy so she doesn't think of him. She knows he's evil, she's seen it with her own eyes but at the same time, she knows there's more to Klaus than just pure evil. It didn't take long for her to figure out that Klaus was just lonely, that's why he carried his family around with him, albeit in coffins. It's why he sired his hybrids, to make his family.

Sometimes, Caroline closes her eyes and imagines a different future of him (and her). She can see her and Klaus getting along with each other, enjoying the Tuscan sun, or simply sipping lemonade without a care in the world. Caroline has to shove those thoughts deep within her, because Klaus is rooted with evil, she tells herself. But why does that matter now? Klaus just informed her that the love of her life and she can be together again, so why isn't she ecstatic at the thought?  

She blinks, pulling herself back to reality and she's overcome with his lips against hers in the blink of a second. She doesn't think twice before pulling at the lapels of his jacket, urging him with her own lips. She feels his cold lips, shocked against her and for a single moment, she berates herself thinking for thinking that this would work out, but then she feels his hands slide around her waist, pulling her closer.

Their lips move in tandem, in a familiar process. He slides his bottom lip underneath to catch hers, and slightly pulls on her bottom one. Her hands travel to his face, and she's leaning into to his, holding his face. All those times, she's wondered if he really is hard as stone as he makes himself out to be, but now that she's truly feeling him, she knows for a fact that's a hoax, and all Klaus needed was someone to love him back.

"My, oh my," Klaus mutters against her lips, holding her in place. Her eyes are closed, she's leaning into him, pulling his face closer and closer. She laughs, and for that moment, she's free. Free from judgement from her friends, from herself, from Tyler.

"You are a glorious kisser," she laughs to him as he pulls her closer and bends to kiss her softly.


End file.
